The Phoenix Bride
by ashangel101010
Summary: Kaz's past has come back to haunt him and Kiru. This the sequel to "See How I Stun"
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Bride Chapter One

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- Lonely Day by System Down, Last Day of Magic by the Kills

It was very hot and humid today, and Tom hated it! He loathed how Kaz didn't even sweat while he was practically sweating bullets over here. Kaz was wearing camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots, and a white tank-top; he didn't have his glasses on and his hair was down. He remembered how Kaz, almost coldly, told him that his glasses would break and was fairly certain that it could never be fixed. His new "look" had attracted some female players, but mostly male players would flirt with him. He would either be challenged or flirted with by these "nyborjare" as Kaz called them. He had no idea what it meant or what language it was, possibly Swedish, but had a gut feeling it was referring to how callow they were. Most of Kaz's "suitors", as Peyton and Sarah dubbed them, were usually first-timers on Chaotic. They even had the gall to ask Kaz on date even after they lose. This usually ended with Kaz psychoanalyzing them and calling them good for nothing cads. Peyton joked that when Kaz's hair is down that he actually had a chance of kicking their asses, it was just a joke but seemed like most people agree. Another thing that most people agree is that Kaz's change in attitude was very unpleasant, even Klay and Krystella agreed.

Kaz used to be a nerdy, timid geek, but lately Kaz's personality has gone under a metamorphosis, not for the better as most players commented. Kaz had become confident, brave, and stylish strategist. Most say he became rather arrogant than confident, while others say that his braveness was really his anger. Yet all can agree that Kaz gained a sense of style and became a feared strategist, probably better than most experienced militarists. Most of the guys say out loud how attractive Kaz is now, while the rest say he's nothing but a tramp. He also became more of an anarchist since defying Chaor, he still had enough sense not to go anywhere near Underworld City. No one else seemed to notice his coldness until rumors about him hanging up on Codemaster Hotekk and said "fuck you" before hanging up on him. There was another rumor that when Codemaster Hotekk called a second time that Kaz mocked him and refused to battle him ever again. Tom can actually confirm that all the rumors are true and he didn't like how Kaz acted now. He would never act like this unless something happened to his mom; it was mostly likely true since Tom hasn't seen her at her bar in almost three months.

They were in Ancient Perim traveling to a lake where Kiru was and Kaz said Kiru needed their help with something. Kaz was so excited to help Kiru and nearly giggled from sheer joy, Tom almost thought he was high. It was almost odd to him that Kaz only seemed to be cheery around Kiru and no one else; it was like only Kiru could bring him joy. Maybe it's because he's Chaor's ancestor or he actually treats Kaz with respect. Sometimes he sees things and thought it was just in his head like when Kiru is holding Kaz's hand or how close their faces can be.

"Tom I want to get to Kiru soon not by nightfall, so hurry up!" Kaz snapped. He also had less patience for everything and everyone; the only time he ever apologized for his impatience was to H'earring. It was only made worse when someone demanded Kaz to apologize which usually ended in the person demanding for apology crying.

"Kaz is your mom alright?" He asked. Tom was met with a hard, cold gaze from Kaz; so there was really something with his mom, Kaz thought.

"Why are you asking such a ridiculous question?" Kaz shot back. Tom held his gaze with Kaz, refusing to back down.

"Because you only act like an arrogant ass unless there's something wrong with your mom or you know something that a player doesn't!" Tom retorted.

"Well I know plenty of secrets unlike you!" Kaz didn't try to make up an excuse for his mom so that means there's something wrong with his mom, Tom thought.

"So something is wrong with your mom!" Kaz was taken aback by Tom's conclusion. He couldn't know, Kaz thought.

"W-What's it to you anyway!" Kaz retorted weakly. He couldn't come up with a clever lie nor did he have the emotional strength for it.

"Your mom hasn't been in her bar in almost three months! It was also around the same time you started acting like a cold-hearted ass!" He could see Kaz cringing at what he said, so it is true!

"I have always been like this it's just….." Kaz looked away from Tom and wiped his eyes with his hands. Tom walked up to his friend and was about to pull him into a comforting hug until Kaz shook his head "no" at Tom's offer of a hug.

"My mom she's dying….." Kaz took a deep breath and let it out, before continuing. He looked directly in Tom's bright blue eyes; he wanted him to know he was telling the truth.

"She's going to be gone very soon; they told me that she'll die in a matter of hours." Kaz squeaked out and could feel the tears in his eyes streaming down his face.

"Then you should be THERE to talk to her and say your goodbyes! Not go on some mission!" Tom shouted. Kaz suddenly stopped crying and glared at him.

"My mom she told me she didn't want me around to see her die! In fact she gave me permission to do whatever the Hell I want until she dies! You're such an idiot!" Kaz shouted back. Whatever sadness he held a few moments ago vanished when Tom yelled at him. He turned and ran away from Tom; he could hear Tom shouting "sorry" but could care less. He wanted to see Kiru at least he would help him forget about his problems for a little while. At least he didn't treat him like a pawn; at least he listened to him unlike Chaor. He bumped into something large and fell to the ground; he really should have watched where he was going.

"What just hit me?" Kaz asked to himself and he looked up to see Kiru towering over him. Kiru offered Kaz a hand, more like claw, and Kaz accepted.

"Thank you Kiru." Kaz said quietly. Kiru instantly grabbed Kaz's chin and made him look at him, it look he was trying to find something wrong with Kaz.

"Why were you crying?"Kiru asked. He brushed away some stray tears from Kaz's face.

"W-well y-you see I accidently poked myself in the eye while putting on my contacts. These contacts help me see without my glasses." Kaz lied. Kiru could tell that Kaz was lying and he was horrible at it he mentally noted.

"So where's this portal you've told me?" Kaz asked, trying to change the subject.

"Where's Tom?" Kiru asked back. Kaz grimaced to himself, he didn't want to face Tom right now nor did he want him around.

"He's going to a funeral." Kaz lied; it was somewhat true since he'll be going to Kaz's mom's funeral soon.

"Let's go then." Kiru said and they both headed deeper inside the forest. It took about ten minutes to finally reach the portal; it was circular and had purple lightning coming out of it. Kaz had to duck and barely missed the lightning bolt; it struck a tree and turned it to ash. That could've been me, he thought. He turned to Kiru and tried to say something, but was instantly struck by the lightning. Kiru was only able to shout out "Kaz!" before he too was struck by the lightning.

Tom had been searching the forest for Kiru and Kaz, it has been almost two hours since he last spoken to Kaz. Maybe he listen to him and just went to the hospital, Tom thought. He wasn't answering his scanner and couldn't find them anywhere. Tom was tired and Sarah's drome match was in ten minutes, he reassured himself that Kaz went home. He didn't even bother looking on the ground where Kaz's scanner was lying.

Kaz inhaled the ground below him, it smelled like bullets, ash, and lots of blood. It smelled exactly like he was back in "D'Etat" but it couldn't be his mom got rid of the software and his account for the game, she even destroyed his board game and pieces to make sure he wouldn't play the game ever again. He remembered how much he wanted to yell at her and possibly kill her for that, since the online game is the only way he was able to see his friends.

"D'Etat" is French for War; it was at first just a board game but evolved into an online game. The board game was similar to chess, but had different rules and pieces. The highest ranking piece is the Commander; it can destroy any piece but another Commander. The only way to settle which Commander can destroy which is decided by how many pieces more one has than another. They can move anywhere, even backwards but can only move one space. Then there are three Majors, they can destroy anything but a Commander and may only move a space forward or backwards. The last pieces in "D'Etat" are the soldiers and there are only eleven of them, they can move forward three spaces and that's just all. The board game comes in four different elemental sets which are fire, earth, water, and wind. The online game is less complex and more fun than the board game.

In the online game there are only a hundred people allowed to join and you have to be specially selected for it, mostly people who happened to be good at game and young military strategists. You have to receive an invitation via e-mail and once you click the letter you instantly get sucked into the game. You get your own country and get to use it however you like; most countries were just used as arsenals or to harvest natural resources. Of course you can team up with other people and form a bigger country and get much needed assistance from them. The smart thing to do is not to have any more than five or six because with more numbers it usually ends in more treachery and of course would turn to a power struggle. You can make your very own weapons and blueprints to them, but once you log out you don't remember a thing about them. If you get shot and you don't die, you feel the pain and death if you do die. Those who log on get chosen an element, they have no choice in which element they get. If a person doesn't like it then they don't use it.

There is one element in particular that has problems and it was fire. That element is split into three different categories: regular, Dragon, and Phoenix. Regular is very easy to control and mostly everyone gets it, but Dragon and Phoenix are much different. Dragon is stronger than regular and has more control than the Phoenix. The Phoenix is like you're a God with fire, but you can hardly control it and usually end harming yourself. There was only one person, who was able to control it for some time, and that was Kazdan Robert Kalinkas aka The Phoenix Commander. He was able to reach to the Pure Phoenix mode where you had access to all the wonderful powers for a very limited amount of time, but that's all in the past now. The great Phoenix Commander now is filthy and cold with what appears to be a humanized Kiru knocked out cold in the dirt. He's like a foot taller than Kaz and is buffer than most football players, he has long purple hair that reaches past shoulder and is tan. He only has his black toga on and it revels much of his muscles and can't help but moan to himself, he and Cearul look so much alike he thought. Well at least things couldn't get any worse, he thought.

"Stand up now or we will shoot you!" A man held a gun to his temple and Kaz could tell he was serious. What a great way to be welcome back!


	2. Chapter 2

The Phoenix Bride Chapter Two

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- Soldier Side by System of Down, Somebody to Love by Queen

The soldier, that had the nerve to point a gun to Kaz's head, wasn't a newbie. He actually held the gun properly and his threat was delivered quite nicely, no he was a Major a fairly new one at that he noted. He was about 6'3 give or take an inch; he has a slight German accent mixed in with some English Kaz deduced. He wasn't that buff but had at least a six pack; well at least he had some physical prowess he thought. He was bit pale in pallor and had silver hair with large icy-blue eyes. He had heart-shaped face with sharp cheekbones and a small nose, he had thin silvery eyebrows and his hair looked like he sawed it off with a knife instead of scissors. He had on a cameo jacket over a white wife-beater with cargo pants and black combat boots; he wore a necklace with the silver Phoenix symbol. He must be in my army, well Shinji's now he thought. Kaz looked at the man directly in his eyes and glared at him.

"How dare you point a gun to my head, don't you realize it's me? I am known as the Phoenix Commander, the most powerful and influential of all in this game!" The man smiled at him, it was more of relief than happiness, and lowered the gun.

"So you finally came back? I thought you were dead and Major Cherri was just holding out false hope for our return!" He said. Kaz smiled, Cherri would never give up on him even when he was acting like a megalomaniac.

"Well Cherri always had hope, even when everything seemed like a lost cause. Okay soldier I'll need your help carrying my friend here to the base. So what's your name soldier and how has this world been faring?" He asked. The soldier grimaced and helped Kaz carry, more like drag, Kiru back to the base.

"My name is Siegfried Luis Xavier and the world you knew has changed quite a bit, maybe its best if you hear from Major Cherrie." He suggested. They had trouble lugging Kiru all the way back to the base; I really need to work out more he thought. The base was a simple white farmhouse that looks abandon and needed to be repaired; well at least no one would look here he thought. They had to drag Kiru up the rickety steps and into the house; well the inside is much better than the outside he thought.

The wooden floor is glowing and Kaz could see his face in the reflection, the walls were painted white and so was the ceiling. There were a set of white stairs that led to other rooms and this was located near the arch that led to the kitchen. The living room had at least six plasma screen TVs hooked up on a wall and there was a blue-ray player that doubled as a keyboard this must be one of Chika's inventions he mused. There was a table that could seat about eight people in the dining/living room, and finally there was a black couch that can hold two people. They set Kiru on the couch and were panting from lugging someone so heavy for a long time. Suddenly a flash of blinding light happened and three people emerged from it.

"Cherri, Chika, and Shinji is that you?" He asked and was immediately embraced by Cherri. She had long curly blond hair that reached her waist and dark blue eyes, her lips were redder than cherries and far more luscious. She has creamy skin and a small nose with long blond lashes and small eyebrows. She had small breasts and a waist, well at least that didn't change he joked. She had on a pink jumpsuit with gloves; this suit was designed to give the user to fly. She wields the wind element and is the Air Commander of his army; she is French by birth and is very rich. Her full name is Cherri Cendrillon Chayce and is twenty-one of age.

Chika Kazuko Sachi is Japanese and the shyest woman Kaz has ever met. She has two small black braids that reached her shoulders and slightly tan skin with freckles. She has brown eyes and wore crystal-clear, rectangular glasses set on her small button nose. She had much bigger breasts than Cherri and has a tiny waist like her, how ironic he thought. She had on a white lab coat over her sky-blue blouse and denim jeans; she also wore black combat boots. The biggest irony is that she's his best Weapon Specialist and scientist; she could give Ulmar a run for his money and she was only twenty! He took her hand and kissed it; she blushed in return and said how much of gentleman he still was.

"Hey Kazzy long time no see, loser." Shinji said and shook his hand. He's Japanese and is even more stubborn than Kaz. He has short, straight, black hair that covered his left side of his face and has dark blue eyes. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a dark blue "V" in the front of it over a black T-shirt and black jeans with black combat boots. He is nineteen and Kaz's Second-in-Command. He was a master of several martial arts and the sword, he was just as strong as Kaz if not more so. His full name is Shinji Akio Yuuji, he's Chika's younger cousin.

"Shinji it's so great to see that you were the same son of a bitch I knew all those years ago!" He chirped. Shinji wrinkled his nose like he smelt something bad and hold his nose.

"Hey Commander you smell worse than an ass, Cherri you better direct him to the bathroom." He said and immediately received a punch from Kaz. Did I really smell that bad? He thought. He notices that even Cherri and Chika were standing away from him; yeah he really did smell bad.

"Don't worry your bathroom here is great and theirs loads of shampoos and conditioners and soaps!" She said and directed Kaz upstairs to his room; it was the first room on the right. When he happened he smelled lavender and vanilla permeated the room, it smelled so wonderful! The room is a vanilla bean white and has marble floors there's a rectangular black rug near the door. There's a queen-sized mattress at the far right side of the room and it has white silk sheets and satin pillows, it was the kind of bed that had a veil surrounding it. There was a small white desk at the far left side and a chair, there's a pen and several sheets of paper on it. There was a large oak wardrobe near the door and a gift basket on top of it.

"Wow you guys got me a gift basket, you shouldn't have." Kaz said.

"Well actually that's just all the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and soap that we had left for you." She said. She then left Kaz in peace and he went to the bathroom. The bathroom is made of white marble even the toilet, the bathtub and shower is lined with gold. Kaz turned the bathtub on and stripped his clothes off; he had to wait a few minutes for the cold water to become hot. When the water finally became warm enough and reached the rim of the bathtub he lowered himself in it, he let out a moan. It felt so nice to have hot water over him again; he hadn't relaxed in a bath like this since his mother….. No he refused to think about her at this time, he needed to figure out how to get both Kiru and himself back to Chaotic. Besides his mother told hime to enjoy himself and that's what he was going to do, relax in a tub and not think about her.

Kaz was now dry and smelt like vanilla and lavender, much like the room. He has on a white button-up dress shirt with black slacks; he also has on black Italian shoes on. He has his fiery hair in a low guy ponytail, he almost laughed at how he looked like the Phantom all he needed was the mask! He felt so refreshed and wonderful again, he actually hummed a happy song under his breath when he was walking downstairs. He was about to go into to the kitchen to get something to eat, but he stopped to admire Kiru. He had on a black muscle shirt with some tight denim jeans; he had on black cowboy boots with silver integrated in all parts even the spurs. His purple hair was in a low guy ponytail too, he almost drooled at him. He was just so muscular and in tight clothes, dear God he could climb his abs! No he mustn't think this way! Kiru is a Creature and one of Chaor's ancestors and is leader of the Overworld (currently) it was just so wrong!

"Nice to see you finally got out of the shower loser!" Shinji's voice interrupted Kaz's train of thoughts.

"Well since everyone's here now, we can get started now!" Cherri chirped. Cherri, Chika, and Shinji remained standing while Kiru and Kaz took the seat on the couch. Kiru has his arm over Kaz and they were almost cuddling, well almost. Shinji had the well-you-two-look-cozy expression on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Kaz when you left, Shinji took over as Commander and I became Second-in-Command. Well you see everything was going perfectly well but like three years ago this 'new' player came and started conquering countries. Not like large or a plethora amount of course, but we kind of well brushed it aside as nothing. Since it's like an everyday occurrence of a country being conquered, but then he started conquering large countries and that was when he declared war."

"Well most of us thought, pretty arrogantly, that this would only last a week since the last war only lasted like two days! Well we were dead wrong and the war has been going on and off again for almost three years now and we're very desperate now!" She said.

"How desperate are we talking and while at it where the Hell is the rest of the army?" He asked. She looked away and then finally told him.

"We're all that's left now and about fifty percent were captured, thirty percent quit, and then twenty percent converted to Chaotic. Yeah we're screwed and we were desperate enough to get a person qualified to handle this." She informed him grimly. Kaz looked around and saw no one new, well other than Siegfried.

"So who is this person? Did he make it even worse?" He asked. They all looked away and Shinji muttered about how Kaz is not going to like this.

"Well don't kill me, and I cannot stress that enough, but you know him." She said.

"It's Cearul isn't it? He's here isn't he; oh this is such a wonderful surprise!" He said gleefully.

"He's not here, but I have news of him and you know what you'll meet this person I've been talking about much later. Let's go to your room because the news isn't pretty." She said and guided him upstairs. There was something off, Kiru noted and especially wanted to know who this Cearul is and what he has to do with his Kaz. But little did he know that Kaz was going to be in shock for awhile and would need him the most.

Cherri finally came downstairs; it has been three hours since they last saw Kaz. Her jumpsuit looked wet and she has a morbid expression on her face, like she had something terrible to tell. Kiru wanted to know what she told him, but was instead told to go to Kaz. Kaz needs to be comforted by someone other than herself she said and Kiru almost sprinted up the steps to see what Kaz wanted from him. When he opened the door he found a very numb looking Kaz just clutching a letter to his chest, his eyes were bloodshot and he had obviously been crying. He was muttering to himself about that old Irish bastard. Kiru went to his side and brushed away some stray tears, still so pretty he thought.

"Oh I'm sorry it's j-just my life is over!" He choked out and buried his head in Kiru's chest.

"What do you mean? It's just beginning." Kiru said.

"Cearul promised me when I graduate we'll get married and explore the world! Now I found out he died! That stupid heroic Irish bastard! Would it kill God to at least keep him alive? He's already taken my father, mother, and now him!" He ranted. Kiru tried soothing him by rubbing his back, Kaz continues his rant.

"I j-just wanted s-someone anyone to love me and s-stay! B-but they all leave in the end, they all just leave." His voice was hoarse from crying and his rants. Kiru grasped Kaz's chin and made him look directly into his eyes, hot cocoa met jaded emerald.

"You still have somebody who loves you" He said. Their lips were slowly inching towards each other, what felt like a painful eternity that their lips were only an inch away from meeting. A loud bang interrupted them and Kaz pushed himself away from Kiru, and it was Shinji standing there.

"The person Cherri was talking about is here so come on!" He said impatiently. Kaz grumbled and left the room; Kiru sighed and stayed on the bed but when he heard Kaz yelling he immediately came down to see what happened.

Kaz almost fainted from seeing the person they were all talking about, the person is known as Kira Andrei Sacha he was his old mentor and was the Commander of his army. He was also the one who scarred him and nearly destroyed his sanity, what the Hell was he doing here! He has silver hair and his bangs crop his heart-shaped face, he has tan skin and bright blue-green eyes. He has on a tattered black trench coat over a long-sleeved red shirt with horizontal red stripes; he has on black jeans with black combat boots. He has two silver dog tags and one ear pierced with a silver hoop; he still has hair in that Kurt from X-Men Evolution style he thought.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" He gritted out. Kaz and Kira used to be the best of friends; in fact Kira taught Kaz everything he knew. Then one day Kira used his Dragon Fire to kill Kaz, but gave him a scar across most of his chest and forearms. In D'Etat when you log out everything is healed, but at the time it was only for the face and most of parts of the body except the chest. The Creator of the game immediately banned him from ever logging in or playing the game ever again, Kaz was just only nine at the time when it happened. He wanted vengeance on him for scarring, for turning him into this thing that holds suspicion for everyone even his own friends.

"Hello Kazdan I am here to help." He said, and he has a slight Russian accent to his voice. He was born and spent the first twelve years of his life in Russia with his father, his mother committed suicide for reasons unknown. His father was a spy for the FBI working in Russia; he was unfortunately jailed for being a spy when he was just twelve. He was sent to America to live with his father's mother, his grandmother, and spent the rest of his life in America.

"Help, help with what? Are you here to burn me again? Are you here to destroy what's left of army?" He demanded.

"No I'm only here to help you." He said calmly.

"Help me? Help me! What the Hell can you do for me?" He shouted at him.

"I want to tell you the truth." He simply said.

"About how you betrayed us all and burned your only student?" He asked skeptically.

"Well yes I want to tell you why I did that, if you would hear me out." He said.

"Fine I'll listen, but after this you have to leave and never return!" He said. Kaz took a seat between Cheri and Shinji on the couch; he had his arms cross and glared at him to begin.

"You see there was a woman named Olga who had ties to the Russian prison that my father was in she said she could get him out of Russia and into the US, but at a price. She said if I killed you, my father would be set free. Remember when I blindfolded you that day; well she was watching making sure I would do it. I didn't mean to scar you; I thought the quickest way was to burn you across the chest since all of your vital organs are located there. I thought it would be easier on you, but I was wrong and I ask for the forgiveness I'm not worthy of." He said. Kaz stared silently at him his lap, trying to figure out whether it was true. What would be the point of lying now? A few minutes of painful silence was interrupted by Shinji coughing for someone to say something.

"You should've told me this early on and I might've let you kill me." He said. A few more minutes of agonizing silence was again interrupted by Cherri coughing for Kira and Kaz to continue talking.

"You want my forgiveness, right?" Kaz asked him.

"…Yes." Kira finally said.

"How old are you now?" Kaz asked.

"I'm twenty-three now." He replied.

"So you were just sixteen when you burned me?" He asked.

"Yes and please give me an answer if you would ever forgive me." Kira begged.

"The only way I would ever forgive you is that you would sacrifice yourself for me. Your life for my life and I don't see that happening. You can go now." He said.

"Can't I stay and help you against this new threat?" He asked.

"No just leave now." He said sternly.

"I want to help you and everyone here with this new threat." He said. It was the moment that all the emotions that Kaz bottled up were released.

"NO YOU CAN'T FUCK STAY, JUST GO! ALL YOU'LL DO IS HURT ME! SO LEAVE YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST LEAVE!" He shouted at him. Kira startled by his outburst logged out. Kiru ran down from the stairs and came to Kaz's side and held him, Kaz cried into Kaz's chest.

"I'm so messed up." He sobbed. Cherri was telling him he was not, while Kiru just held him close and rubbed his back to comfort him. Shinji was gone now, but to where? The house started shaking and the sound of something huge was coming, please let it be an earthquake he begged in his mind.

"Are we getting invaded!" Chika asked. She ran to the group that was huddled in the living room. The front door was busted down and soldiers filled the house, and there was Shinji pointing a gun at them and telling them to stand up. They complied and stand up it was then that the person they come to know as the new threat to their gaming world entered.

"D-David is that you?" Kaz asked. David Esprit Justinien is the creator of D'Etat and discovered this world by building a portal from his grandfather's blueprints. He has creamy blonde hair that is styled to look like Solomon's from Blood+ with icy blue eyes, he has no facial hair and his skin is somewhat pale. He usually has on a white business suit with a white peaked cap, but his suit is black now. He is French and through various businesses (mostly the military) and inheritances he already was a multi-billionaire. The only time he lost was against Kaz, it was a war to decide who the best Commander of all time was.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not David. I'm his younger brother Daniel Chase Justinien." Daniel said. He smiled at Kaz, Kaz felt very uncomfortable. Shinji stood right next to Daniel, so he betrayed them he thought.

"So Shinji you decided to betray us all to protect your own hide? You fucking traitor." Kaz spat.

"Now Kazdan there is no need to be harsh with Shinji, he was just doing the right thing by joining the winning side." A woman's voice said. She has long, fiery red hair with piercing green eyes and freckles, she has on a suit much like Cherri's except black.

"Who the Hell are you?" Cherri screeched out. The woman simply sneered at Cherri and then turned her full attention back on Kaz.

"Hello Kaz remember me? I bet you don't, but I have something to do with the scars you now have. You see my name is Olga Dimah Manya, call me Olga for short babe, I'm the one who made Kira burn you. I am also the Air Commander of the army that has just kicked your ass." Olga said. Kaz had to restrain his urge to kill this woman and so did Cherri, they both wouldn't mind seeing a bullet through her head.

"W-What are you going to do with us now?" Chika asked. She was shaking; she wasn't tough like Cherri or Kaz.

"Don't worry we're not going to kill you and we'll let you log out." Daniel said calmly.

"But not without a price right?" Kaz asked.

"Of course and I'll even send Kiru back to Ancient Perim." Daniel said. Kaz and Kiru stared at him in shock, while the rest of Kaz's army looked confused.

"Who do you think created the portal to get you here Kaz? But I didn't expect Kiru to come though." Daniel said.

"So what do I have to do?" Kaz asked. He hoped it wasn't anything to degrading; hopefully it was just a speech about how much of a loser he is.

"All you have to do is marry me." Daniel said. Was he serious? Kaz thought. Maybe he was on something or he wants to piss off his parents. Kaz is not the perfect choice to date; even Kaz knows that, he wants too much of a person.

"He's like sixteen and you're like twenty, you legally can't marry him!" Cherri said.

"Actually I'm seventeen and it's legal in most countries, plus we're in another world that has no laws whatsoever when it comes to marriage and almost anything." He informed her. Kiru growled and glared at him, he wasn't going to let this kid have his Kaz.

"Look if you want to piss of your parents, why don't you pick someone else? Surely your brother told you how much of cold, calculating bitch I am right? Even I wouldn't date a person like me!" Kaz said.

"But that's what I love most about you. You are actually true to yourself and you don't care whose emotions you trample on. I love you and I'll have you at any cost." Daniel said. Kaz was actually quite intimidated now; this guy was actually serious and would probably murder someone just to have him.

"If I say yes you have to take Kiru back where he belongs, allow me to pick my own bridesmaids, allow all the prisoners you capture to watch the ceremony, and allow me to wear my ankle bracelet." He held up his gold ankle bracelet up, it has some charms on it like a small pot, some jingle bells, and the Phoenix symbol.

"I accept your terms, but I get to decide the rest." Daniel said.

"I agree with those terms and my answer is yes." Kaz said. Chika and Cherri looked in shock, while Kiru looked in despair.

"The portal is up and running, so if you have anything to say to each other you better say it now." Shinji said. Kaz just glared at the traitor and turned his attention back to Kiru, they were the only people in the room now.

"Kaz you shouldn't do this." Kiru said.

"I have to Kiru; you would do the same for your people." Kaz said.

"Yes I would, but you don't have to do this can't you magically transport out of here like you do in Perim?" Kiru asked.

"I can't, he disabled that feature once he caught us. We're trap here now, only I marrying him will he let my friends go back to their lives. It'll be alright." Kaz said.

"No it won't Kaz, I don't know how your land does marriage ceremonies but where I'm from you m-make love to your partner afterwards." Kiru said.

"Oh I know that, but I know this wedding will end before that happens." Kaz said. Kiru stared at him incredulously; he seriously thought this wedding wouldn't happen. He has no way to escape nor would he leave his friends behind.

"How do you know that?" Kiru asked.

"It's just instinct; I mean usually I can get out of these sorts of jams. I want to promise you something." Kaz said.

"And that is?" Kiru asked.

"If I get out of this, I'll give you my m-maidenhood." He whispered in his ear. Kiru stared blankly at him.

"Maidenhood means my virginity." He said.

"Oh y-you don't have to do that, you not marrying him will be suffice enough." Kiru lied.

"No I want to, you're the only Creature that I find attractive who treats me with respect and actually cares about me. I rather give it up to you than him." Kaz said and leaned up to kiss him. Kiru almost wanted to turn this simple kiss into a night of passion, but decided to end the kiss there.

"I love you." Kiru said. He dove in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Kaz said and they kissed again. They kept on kissing until Shinji told them that the portal will close in another minute.

"Goodbye." Kiru said.

"For now, but I'll come back to you I promise." He said and they kissed one more time. He waved goodbye at Kiru and Kiru waved back too, he stepped in the portal and he was gone. Kaz was just standing there, realizing that the promise he made was almost impossible to accomplish.

"Come on the Phoenix Commander, or should I call you the Phoenix Bride now?" Shinji asked. Usually Kaz would punch Shinji for his insolence, but right now he felt pretty empty now. He wants to go home again, but his home won't be there for long once his mother dies. He'll then be handed over to his grandfather, his mother hates the man. He wants his father to give him some wisdom right now, he wants Tom to tell him how stupid he is, he wants Sarah make some sassy remark, and he wants Peyton to not burp. He wants to go home again, but nobody is there.


	3. Chapter 3

The Phoenix Bride Chapter Three

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Our Farewell by Within Temptation, Pace is the Trick by Interpol

Kaz looked at himself in the full-length mirror again, no matter how many times he looks at himself he keeps thinking this is all a dream. His fiery orange hair is in a ponytail and is pressed against the back of his head, it's held there by a golden hair clip and some of his long hair was left alone to crop his face. He has a golden tiara that wraps around his head; the sides are wings like a phoenix while in the center is a tear-shaped diamond. The veil is attached in the back and reaches his shoulder blades. He has red lipstick with black mascara on, he has some pink blush on his cheeks and he has some white ball gloves on. He also has on golden earrings that are designed to look like the Phoenix wings. He has on a silk white gown with gold lining; the front part of the dress has the Phoenix spreading its wings in full glory, the dress shows his back off. The neckline is white and looks more like a choker, the dress reaches to his ankles and shows off his white glass slippers. He has his ankle bracelet on that Cearul made for him and he's holding a bouquet of white lilies. He can't help but feel like a doll being handed to someone who will take good care of him, but he doesn't want that!

"You look very lovely." Cherri said. She has on a pink even gown and high-heel shoes; her hair is in a low bun and has on diamond earrings. Cherri is Kaz's maid of honor, while Shinji is unfortunately going to walk him down the aisle.

"If it's any consolation Master, I think what you're doing is the greatest sacrifice of all time." Acira Basanti Carumati said. She's from India and serves as one of Kaz's best spies out of the game; this was because Kaz saved her little brother from being shot. She has very tan skin with purplish-black hair; right now her hair is free from its bun and is very wavy and large brown eyes. She has on is a red saree and red slippers, she is one of Kaz's bridesmaids for his wedding to Daniel.

"Thanks Acira, but I just can't wait for this to be over." Kaz said.

"The wedding will begin ten minutes!" Chika announced. Her hair is in a French braid, there are some yellow flowers in her hair. She has a yellow nightgown on and has on yellow slippers, she looks very sad. She was probably sad because her cousin, Shinji, just betrayed them. The ironic thing about it is he had always hated Kaz, but Kaz never thought he would be a traitor.

"Well at least no one in Chaotic will ever find about this." Kaz said. Unbeknownst to Kaz, Olga was listening to every word of the conversation and decided to make an announcement to all of Chaotic.

"Hey Tomster where's Kazzy?" Peyton asked. Tom just simply grabbed a seat right next to Sarah and orders a drink; he spent a majority of his day finding Kaz and Kiru. He couldn't find them anywhere and gave up, he hoped Kaz would be here but he wasn't. He wants to apologize to him for yelling at him, but it looks like he'll have to wait until tomorrow. If Kaz is still here tomorrow, he thought.

"Yeah Tom where is he? I haven't seen him all day, is he sick?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know where he is." Tom replied. His scanner started beeping, so did Sarah's and Peyton's. It was then that everyone's scanners started beeping and the screens to the food court started beeping, and then a woman appeared in the screens and the scanners.

"Hello Chaotic losers. My name is Olga and I have great news to announce to you pathetic losers. Kazdan Robert Kalinkas, known as the Phoenix Commander amongst the players in D'Etat, aka KidChaor is about to get married." Everyone in the food court started gossiping amongst themselves, wondering how in the world this woman got on the screen and who in the right mind would want to marry Kaz.

"Oh the marriage isn't about love folks, but really about surrendering. Kaz is going to get married and will be in a wedding dress, and you all get to watch and record this! Think about it who out there has been spurned by Kaz and hates him, now you get to watch humiliate himself and wear a dress! In about five minutes the wedding will be playing live on your scanners, not even your so-called Code Masters can stop it! So enjoy watching his humiliation losers!" Olga said and the scanners and screens return to normal.

"Well that answers your questions." Tom commented. Sarah and Peyton looked absolutely horrified by this, and Tom just simply drank his soda. Klay and Krystella were just laughing away at this, and even Sam Shady cracked a small grin.

Kaz was walking down the aisle with Shinji, their arms locked together. The cathedral was very nice all pristine and made of nice, white marble with flowers all about, a perfect place to get married. On the right side of the cathedral were rows of people on Daniel side, most were soldiers and traitors. On the left side were all of the prisoners, soldiers, and supporters of Kaz, there were guards with guns surrounding them. They knew if they try anything drastic they would be shot and killed, not killed for real but the pain of it is too intense for anyone to deal. All of his friends were lined up near the priest and so were all of Daniel's advisors; they grinned and leered at him. They know that they finally took down the Phoenix Commander; they were the clear winners now. All of his friends were smiling, but in their eyes you can see how miserable they are. Daniel was there with his black tuxedo on and looking ever so dashing, he was genuinely happy.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join the bride and the groom in holy matrimony." Kaz thought this priest was dumber than a rock for confusing him for a girl, aren't most priests supposed to be against homosexual unions? It doesn't matter anymore; he spent the majority of the priest's long-winded speech about marriage thinking about his family. His mom was probably going to die any second now, he'll probably be sent into the shitty foster care system or thanks to this marriage he'll have to live with Daniel. At least Daniel's rich and handsome, but he wasn't the one Kaz wants.

"Does anyone here object why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The doors to the cathedral were slammed open and Kira was standing right there with a gun.

"I object! I will not have some dictator marry my beloved son!" Kira shouted and aimed at Daniel's head. Shots rang out in the cathedral, Daniel didn't get hit nor did Kaz or anyone. Kira was bleeding; he probably had only two minutes left before he gets logged out by his death. Kira tried to save Kaz from this wedding; he got himself killed just to save him. His Master, who scarred him so long ago, just got killed to save him from this humiliation. He treated Kira like shit when he tried to apologize, he would've done the same to get his father back. He just called him his son, just like long ago. This man was going to die and believes that Kaz will forever hate him, no he won't!

"KI-DAD I FORGIVE YOU!" Kaz shouted out through his tears, Kira smiled at him and disappeared in a pixilated death. His friends were wither crying or horrified by this scene, most of the audience member were either tense or in shock. He wiped away some stray tears and collected him, his only hope is dead and now no one can stop this. He has to be brave now, for both him and Kira.

"Please continue." He said to the priest, both Daniel and the priest were shock but they continued.

"Now both of you sign your names on the form and you'll both be officially married." The priest said. Daniel signed first, and then it was Kaz's turn. If he signs this document, he'll be legally married to this man. If he doesn't sign this, then his friends and he will be forever trapped in this world. If he signs this, then his friends will be saved and he'll be rich. He wants to run away from this, but he couldn't. Not with all the guards and Daniel watching, he's trapped. He wants his mother, his father, and to go home. He was about to sign the document but….

"Okay Siegfried NOW!" Shinji shouted. The guards guns exploded and the prisoners grabbed guns from under their seats; they all pointed it at Daniel and his advisors. Kaz and his bridesmaid were shocked by this turn of events, so Shinji wasn't a traitor! The tables were turned, the document was ripped up, and Kaz was given a gun. He was the victor now, thanks to Shinji's deceit, he didn't have to get married.

"Well Olga you'll be the first to die." Kaz said and shot her in the head. Each of Daniel's advisors was shot one by one, so were his soldiers until Daniel was the only one left. Once Kaz kills Daniel all of this will be over, finally after so many years.

"Daniel I admire you for actually going this far to win a war, you're even better than David. I don't hate you for what you did or what you were going to do; if it wasn't for Shinji you would've won this war." Kaz said and Daniel smiled at him, like an adult would when a child said something stupid.

"If you thought I was only marrying you to humiliate you, you are dead wrong. I wanted to marry you ever since my big brother told me all about you; I fell in love with you. I still want to marry you and I'll wait forever if I have to." Daniel said. Kaz felt flattered but at the same time pity for Daniel, he should be dating someone nice and perfect for him. He shouldn't be dating me, he thought.

"Are those your final words?" Kaz asked. Everyone was tense from the anticipation, was he going to kill him or not?

"Yes." Daniel replied and he was instantly shot in the head.

"WE'VE WON!" Everyone shouted and then a black hole formed under them, whenever someone wins in D'Etat it usually ends with being sucked through a black hole and spat back to Earth.

"Oh shit!" Kaz and his friends said before they were sucked in.

Kaz blinked his eyes and realizes he's not on Earth or in his room; he was lying on top of a pile of furs and sheets. Stone walls and a hay roof, the floor is dirt and there's a table with some scrolls on it. This was Kiru's room, did he bring him here? Of course we're not going to do it on the forest floor, for now. He thought. He still had his dress and shoes on, what good will these do him? He takes off all of his clothes and folds them neatly and puts them in a corner of the room, he frees his hair from the tiara and golden hairclip. His fiery orange hair reached past his pale shoulders, it was almost like fire was coming out of his head and back. The only thing he left on was his ankle bracelet; he was never going to take this off for anyone. Not even the one he was going to give his virginity up to. He lied on the furs and stretches out, his back arches against the furs and his fingers dig into it.

"I brought your toy back." Kiru said and he stares at Kaz in all of his naked glory. He puts the scanner near where Kaz's clothes are and walks over to Kaz, his green eyes staring intently at him. He felt like Kiru was staring directly into his soul, and he grins up at him.

"I didn't forget our promise. Don't you want me?" Kaz asked in a teasing manner. No more words were exchanged after that comment, unless you count pants and moans words. The kiss was gentle, precise, and fulfilling; Kiru's tongue dominates his own small, pinkish tongue. They kissed each other until they were breathless or at least until Kaz needed air, he felt like a piece of his soul got sucked out of him with each kiss. He was very flushed and dazed after the sixth kiss, and he's leaking pre-cum. Kiru fingers his erection and uses his pre-cum to lubricate his entrance, he tears up when he felt Kiru's fingers in him. Kiru kissed his eyes and wiped away the tears, he dives into another hot, sweltering kiss. He felt himself being stretched out and couldn't help but let out a painful moan, he knew he was being prepared for much "bigger things" but it doesn't make it any less painful.

His whines were swallowed by Kiru; his tears vanished away by Kiru's hand. It was time now for Kiru to be inside him, something warm always replaces something cold. Kiru slowly penetrated Kaz; he knows that he'll never be able to fit his whole member in there without severely hurting Kaz. He was just so tight and hot, even for a virgin! Kaz tightens his grips on the furs and wrap his legs around Kiru's shoulders to give him better access to his entrance; he felt so hot and wanted more. He was deeply kissed by Kiru when he starts thrusting in and out of him, so much delicious heat! Kaz clenches the furs tightly as he came, Kiru came moments later. Kaz was just so tired that he didn't care that Chaor is going to kill him for this; he fell asleep as soon as he heard these words from Kiru.

"I will always love you." Kaz didn't replied, it wasn't because he was so bone weary from the sex or his ass hurts. He just couldn't bring himself to say the words back, for he forgot how to say these words truthfully.


	4. Epilogue

The Phoenix Bride Epilogue

Suggested Themes:

Kaz- Romeo and Cinderella by Hatsune Miku, I Want a Mom that will Last Forever by Cyndi Lauper

Chaor- My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead, Snow White Queen by Evanescence

Main Themes- Spice by Len Kagamine, Take Me Away by Globus

Most children learn that is when you have sex it has to be with someone you love, someone who cares deeply for you. The dark side of sex is sexual abuse or rape this isn't in love but in hatred and lust, something no person should ever find out. Yet is there a neutral side to it? And if so would it be having consensual sex with someone you hate or sex with the person you once admired so greatly but he doesn't care for you at all? So who's the victim of this? Is it rape or loveless sex? Kaz is about to find out and he'll wish he never found out, he'll learn that not all sex revolves around love as he was taught.

Kaz should've realized that something was off when H'earring wanted to meet him at his home; it was odd that he didn't ask for some Dractyl's scales. It has been an hour since he left Ancient Perim and Kiru's bed; he still refuses to see Tom and others right now. He wasn't angry at Tom anymore, but he didn't feel like facing him. He should've known that Chaor would eventually try and get him for being insolent towards him, but he didn't think this soon. It was only when Underworld soldiers had their guns pointed at him and H'earring in chains that he realized that Chaor wanted to see him, he went quietly for H'earring's sake. If he teleported out of there with hi scanner most likely H'earring will be the one to pay, he just couldn't bare being responsible if he got hurt. He should've just gone to the hospital like Tom said and there's no point in wishing for that now. He could feel Chaor's glare, he didn't want to make eye contact with him but he didn't want incur his wrath any further.

"Leave us now." Chaor ordered and everyone left. Kaz saw Takinom flashing him a look of concern and pity, he knows now that something terrible is about to happen to him. There was no way of getting out of it, if he teleports out of here than H'earring will get punished it's better to just face it head on.

"So you're going to kill me now, right?" Kaz asked defiantly. Chaor growls threateningly at Kaz, he grabs Kaz by the chin and pulls him to face him. Piercing blue eyes meet fierce brown eyes, both refused to look away.

"No Kazzy but you'll wish I had." He replied and with that he smashed their lips together, Kaz's teeth clatter against Chaor's fangs. What the Hell was he doing, wasn't he supposed to be whipping him or at least smashing his face against some hot stones? His lips bruised and bleed from the sheer force of Chaor's. It hurts, is he going to rape him? No he isn't evil enough to do it, but there's something more primal about this.

"I can smell him on you." Chaor said in a deadpan voice. Kaz sucks his breath in, he couldn't possibly mean Kiru? There was no way he could know, it's not like he went back in time nor has something of Kiru's right?

"What?" Kaz squeaked out. He yelped when Chaor bit his neck, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to break his neck. He could feel the blood from his neck drip from his body and on to the floor, it hurts.

"You fucking reek of his scent!" Chaor yelled and uses his claws to rip off the dress that Kaz was wearing; he only has his underwear and shoes on. Maybe I was wrong, he thought.

"C-Chaor what are you going to do to me now?" He asked hesitantly. He knew what was going to happen next, but couldn't help but ask that ridiculous question.

"I'm going to get _rid_ of his scent and _replace_ it with mine!" Chaor growled and with that he slammed Kaz on the floor. Kaz could feel the pain in his spine and the bruise that was forming; he knew there was no way of getting out of it. This is for H'earring he repeated over and over his mind, but he soon forgot that when Chaor grasped his member and stroked it. He mewled in pleasure, but then in pain when Chaor stroke a little too roughly.

"I am by _far_ less gentle than _he_ is, at least I didn't inherit his habit of sexually touching you in your sleep." Chaor said and ripped Kaz's underwear off. Kaz went stark white, he didn't know if he was lying or not.

"Kazzy what I just said is true, you're the reason that he became an Underworlder. So you deserve a 'special' reward for that." Chaor taunted and shoved a finger in Kaz. Kaz was in tears now from the pain, one physically and the other emotionally. He sucked in his breath and let out in attempt to calm himself down; he felt Chaor added another finger. His body was in pleasure, but he was numb on the inside. He didn't care about the immense pain he felt when Chaor thrusts his member in him and rutted him, he didn't care anymore. He screams in pleasure when he finally came, he watches groggily as Chaor puts his loincloth back on. He almost went to sleep but Chaor dropped his scanner on his chest, hard.

"Leave now." Chaor ordered. Kaz got up wordlessly and looked at Chaor, the tears in his eyes have been long gone only now his eyes have a hard glint and he teleported back to the real world.

Kaz was now back in the real world, he was in his room. It was almost midnight now the hospital won't let visitors in this late, but surely than can make an exception for a soon to be orphan. He remembers what happened between him and Chaor and everything before, he made love and then had angry sex. He wasn't sticky or bloody there were no visible bruises or marks, so there was no need to take a shower. He puts on a black sweater with jeans and black combat boots. He grabs the key to his mom's car and left for the hospital, he knows that she isn't alive anymore. No more hugs, no more kisses, no more getting yelled at for playing Chaotic too much, no more family, and no more love. He wanted to see her and at least give her one last kiss goodnight, before she gets cremated and becomes nothing but ash in the wind.

"Rhett, Rhett please I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything!"

"My darling you're such a child, you think by saying you're sorry all the past can be corrected. Here take my handkerchief, never in any crisis of your life have I know you to have a handkerchief."

"Rhett, Rhett where are you going?"

"I'm going to Charleston back where I belong."

"Please, please take me with you."

"No I'm threw with everything here. I want peace. I want to see if somewhere there isn't something left in life of charm and grace. You know what I'm talking about?"

"No, I only know that I love you."

"That's your misfortune."

"Rhett, Rhett, Rhett! Rhett where will you go, what shall I do?"

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." That was her favorite line in the entire movie where Rhett finally reached the end of his patience with Scarlett, or so his mom said. She's lying there under the covers pale as the moon, hair a dark hot pink, her twinkling emerald eyes forever closed. She's dead now, she died about an hour ago the nurses said. Here he was now caressing his mother's cold face and giving her one final kiss on her cheek, there was no more warmth in her cheek. By God he missed her warmth, her shitty advice, her shitty cooking, and her ability to make anyone happy; he could really use that right about now. He held her cold, lifeless hand in his warm, shaking hand one last time while watching as Scarlett utters her final words in the movie.

"I'll think of it all tomorrow, at Tara. I can stand it then. Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day." He let out a sob and buried his head in his mother's lifeless chest, everything is going so wrong. First his father, then Cearul, and finally his mother; everyone is gone. What's left of him now? An arrogant tyrant that thirsts for vengeance and love or is he just an orphan trying to be likes his father, except better. The last thing he said that night was something more of an epiphany than self-pity.

"I'm so screwed up."


End file.
